


it's a nuclear show, and the stars are gone

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, it’s probably not great for the Falcon’s controls that Luke cums all over the dashboard at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a nuclear show, and the stars are gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwater/gifts).



> welcomes my friend to ao3 with trans luke, han bein gay, and Gross
> 
> lyrics from Stars' Elevator Love Letter because boy did i sit here for about an hour tryin to think of something

All things considered, it’s probably not great for the Falcon’s controls that Luke cums all over the dashboard at least once a week.

There’s other places Han could fuck him, and even then, he could probably stand to put down a towel at the absolute least, but that ruins half the fun of it.

It’s also ruined half the wiring, but, he can fix that later.

There’s something uniquely fun about fooling around in the cockpit, and especially over the dashboard. He loves watching Luke squirm with small levers and dials leaving indents on his ass. He loves opening Luke’s legs to eat him out and watching him lose his balance and try not to touch too many important things when he needs to grab at something, _anything_ , and Han’s told him not to mess his hair up.

He’d been a little unsure when he’d found out about Luke’s situation, because he didn’t want to mess things up or make things awkward, but it turns out there’s not much different besides the fact that Han knows what he’s doing between his legs better than if Luke were cis.

Plus, lube can be tough to find in space. Luke being easy to work up quickly became even more convenient than it is fun, and half the time, when Han and Luke have been making eyes at each other and maybe whispering filth to each other, when they finally get a moment alone, Luke’s already slick enough that he can just straddle Han in the pilot’s seat and sink down onto him.

Literally the only disadvantage to Luke producing enough fluid between his legs to drown a small village is the guilty look Luke gets when Chewie complains about something shorting out on the dashboard, and Han has to pretend he has no idea what keeps causing it. 

It seems like a pretty fair trade-off to him.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
